


Out of This World (Down to Earth Fanfiction)

by Desert_Rain_Frog



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Writing, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot, Plot Twists, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Rain_Frog/pseuds/Desert_Rain_Frog
Summary: After flirting and awkward tension becomes too much to bare, Zaida makes the first move. Kade and Zay share the same interest in each other, but how will they navigate their new relationship?A surprisingly wholesome story with smut.---Updates whenever I finish---
Relationships: Zaida/Kade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction to the Webtoon "Down to Earth" by Pookie Senpai. I don't own this story or characters, but I wanted to write a fanfic of it because the few I found online aren't very good, in my opinion. And I wanted to have a quality fanfiction of them, so why not do it myself? All constructive criticism is welcome, enjoy!

\---Written during/after episode 55---

"Kade! Good morning!" Zaida says with a warm smile.

"Good morning," I reply in a sleepy voice, "Thanks for letting me use-"

I'm interrupted by Zay's worried hands cupping my face. Though they've warmed up now, the way she delicately holds my head in her palms is still so soothing.

Usually, I try to avoid any intimacy with her because my stupid caveman brain doesn't comprehend self-control well. But this time? I'll let her be as intimate as she wishes.

"-Um, the bed, while I'm sick," I finally finish. I can feel a blush creep across my face.

With her hands carefully touching all over the sides of my face, she exclaims "Thank the stars! You don't feel hot anymore." I can see she was clearly consumed with worry while I was recovering, despite her efforts to hide it. Her smile transitioned from 'are you still sick?' to 'I'm glad to see you!'

It's nice, you know, having someone care about you. Even nicer knowing Zay cares about me. And the way you can clearly read her emotions while she looks at you? It's adorable. I just hope she doesn't think I'm being a creep with the way I tend to look at her.

"Thank you, Zay. You did so well on your own. Also, thanks for, you know, caring," I praise her awkwardly. I don't know how to talk to Zay without either sounding like I have zero social skills, or like I want to have sex with her right now. I just can't seem to find a reasonable in between. Stupid, aren't I?

"Huh? Why would I not care? We're friends! Are we not?"

My face fell. "Friends..." No, I wanna be more than friends, Zaida.

'No, no, no.' I tell myself, 'You don't wanna pressure her! She's not interested, stop fantasizing something that will never happen! Besides, neither of you are ready for that.'

"Yeah! Of course we're friends," I answer through a grin, snapping out of it.

Her eyes began to glow yellow, with galaxies forming in them. She beamed with glee as a smile spread across her face. Mesmerizing. The only word I can use to describe her right now.

"Kade..."

"Yes?"

"Could I, perhaps- maybe, use telepathy to educate myself further? I'm not progressing at the rate I would like."

"I don't know, Zay..."

"You're worried about wierd things slipping out, correct? It's fine! It's not like I don't have thoughts like that myself!"

"Um..." How do I respond to that? Does she really have thoughts like mine? Are they truly, possibly, as naughty as my own?

"We could get used to it, couldn't we?" She asked, using her captivating eyes as persuasion, just like the night we met. With the way she's looking at me, how could I say 'no'?

"Er- I mean, sure. I suppose if we have the same thoughts, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh galaxies, yes!" She squealed. 

My breath caught in my throat. Her saying that little phrase sent me flying over the moon, into a fantasy. One in which I was making her say that for entirely different reasons. I felt my face get burning hot, causing Zaida to notice.

"Kade, are you feeling unwell again?" She asked with her brows furrowed in a knot, placing her hands one my face again.

I couldn't bring my eyes to hers. They were hyper-fixated on her plump lips as she talked. "Me? Oh! Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just had a uh, weird thought, haha," I answered in earnest.

"Oh," she swiftly pulled her hands back to her chest as she blushed hard. She looked to the side, clearly making an effort to avoid eye contact, "Many apologies, Kade. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, please don't worry, it's fine! I didn't mind."

"Right," she noted, bringing her eyes back to mine, "Shall we continue with the telepathy?"

"Yes, of course," I confirmed.

Zaida slowly brought our foreheads together as my mind drifted.

'Remeber, keep an empty mind for this to go smoothly,' I remind myself. 'You wouldn't want to scare her off right off the bat.'

Despite my conscience giving me a stern warning, my eyes drifted to Zaida's lips once more. They begain drifting to her chin, down her neck, her collarbone... her breasts...

As if looking at them wasn't enough, I started imagining how beautiful her supple curves would look without my baggy shirt on. All her curves, beauty marks- God, even the little blemishes must be perfect too.

'Aah! What are you doing? Snap out of it, she's gonna see your thoughts!'

As she began using her powers, my mind only went further down the rabbit hole. Watching her delicate frame rock up and down, her curved buds bouncing wildly.

"My stars! I'm sorry!" Zaida blurted as she yanked her hands away to cover her face.

I didn't know how to react, I didn't mean for her to see that. She's clearly embarrassed, I probably fucked up everything because I can't control myself for two damn minutes.

"Zaida... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. I was just being a creep, I guess." I murmured with shame as I looked down at my thumbs twiddling, "I get it if you need me to leave-"

"No! ...no, it is alright, Kade," she peeked through the gaps of her fingers, "We just um, h-have to get used to thoughts like that, right?"

As I kept my line of vision on my thumbs, I saw her delicate fingers creep into sight. She took my hands in hers, now looking at me with a nervous smile. I couldn't help but allow a grin to form, despite still being riddled with guilt. Her smile was just so contagious.

"You know," she continued, "I once experienced a thought like that too, only I was observing you as I was on top,"

My jaw dropped. She really thought of me like that, too? All this time I thought this was one-sided.

"Ah, but it is a most foolish idea! Not that you'd ever wish to do that," She interrupted herself. Her hands snatched back again as she clasped them together. She was blushing so much I thought she may faint.

"Zaida, it's not even like that!" I held her head up so she would look me in the eyes. 

They were glowing such a vivid yellow, I don't how I didn't notice sooner. She was still blushing, but she had an incredibly interested, hopeful even, look on her face. 'I hope I won't regret saying this...'

"Zaida, I DO want you like that, but I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. It's also really easy for me to overstep my boundaries with you being my guest," I explained while Zay managed to blush a deeper pink, near red color. "Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she answered as she returned the gesture by putting her hands on my forearms, indicating she wanted to be closer.

Suddenly, Zay's eyes looked different. She was staring intensely, as though she wanted to devour me. I became flushed, knowing well she wanted to replicate our shared daydream.

With her eyes half-lidded with lust, she moved her body closer to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her waist rubbed against mine.

'Oh no, how am I supposed to restrain myself now?'

"If we both have a mutual feeling, why do we not explore it, together?" She asked as her lips ghosted my own.

"Zaida..." I said mouthed breathily, "I didn't know you'd be into this."

"Let me explore you, Kade," She whispered seductively into my ear. Her hand tugged on my hair lightly, it was enough for me to let out a soft moan.

Her voice was all it took for my self-control to completely crumble. If this was what she wants, I'll give it to her.

*-*-*End of Chapter*-*-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably hate me, but I really enjoy cliffhangers. I had to get you hooked somehow!  
> This is a really long chapter, don't expect all my posts to always be this long (It was kinda exhausting)  
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy!

"If we both have a mutual feeling, why do we not explore it, together?" She asked as her lips ghosted my own.

"Zaida..." I said mouthed breathily, "I didn't know you'd be into this."

"Let me explore you, Kade," She whispered seductively into my ear. Her hand tugged on my hair lightly, it was enough for me to let out a soft moan.

Her voice was all it took for my self-control to completely crumble. If this was what she wanted, I'll give it to her.

Zaida planted a firm kiss on the corner of my mouth.

It was greedy.

Sloppy.

Eager.

I returned her passion by capturing her lips in a powerful kiss. It was energizing, sending a wave of arousal through my veins. I let out another light moan into her neck.

"Oh, Zaida. If you keep this up, I'll..."

"What will you do, Kade? Use your words."

"I th-think you'll ruin me"

With a grin dancing on her lips, she decorated me with tokens of her affections. The alien beauty kissed and nipped lightly down my neck, giving special attention to my jawline and collarbone.

We made our way towards the couch, moving as though our bodies melted together. Our arms grasping all over the other, desperate to keep each other close. It was as if our lips were acting as a lifeline. If our mouths were separate for too long, we wouldn't survive.

As soon as we made contact with the piece of furniture Zaida pushed me into the cushion, pinning me below her.

"Galaxies, you make me so hot, Kade," Zay gasped as she started grinding herself into my bulge. "I have wanted to do this for a long time."

'God, where did she learn to talk like this?'

"Fuck..." I grabbed her waist with my hands, pushing the tightness in my sweatpants further against the slick between her thighs.

"Wait," the otherworldly love chirped out.

"Zaida, did I go too far?"

"No. But this just will not do," she announced as she rose off of me.

Confused, I watched as she carried out her decision. Her fingers slipped down to her denim shorts, undoing the button.

"Ah, I see what's going on," I claimed. Zay unzipped her pants at an agonizingly slow rate, clearly teasing me. With a smirk glued to her face, she bent down to remove her bottoms completely. The Alien's long, flowy hair draped over and censored her body as she stepped out of the fabric.

Once she stood up, Zaida revealed her curvy body.

Her voluptuous thighs were glistening, likely from the heat of our... adventure. The ridges of small scars captured the sunlight beautifully- looking almost like constellations. The baby-pink garment resting on her waist was a Brazilian-cut with lace forming delicate patterns. The tulle weaving around the edges were strategicly placed, hugging her ass nicely.

"Oh, come here already," I demanded playfully. I waited long enough, I didn't need more teasing or anything of the like.

"Not so fast," she hovered above me, "What do we say when we want something?"

"Please. Let me have you. Please, Zaida," I choked.

"Hmm... very well, you may do as you wish," She kissed the cuff of my ear, awaiting my next move. 

I gripped her waist and pulled her close, stealing a tender kiss from her lips.

She giggled as her sultry thighs fell back onto my stomach. Still riding the wave of arousal, I sat up and gave light pecks and smooches on her neck, with the brief interruptions of love-bites. As I endulged in the sweet taste of her skin, I bucked my hips up in a melodic manner. 

She tastes of something so familiar, yet so faint. Like a memory from your childhood, where you're sunbathing in the backyard as you eat watermelon. I greedily ate her up, wanting to take in all of her glory for as long as I can.

The sweltering alien hissed out words of encouragement and moaned my name so loud anymone in a ten-mile radius could hear. I trailed down to her collarbone as she started to rock into my hardened cock sporadically.

When I reached the dip of the bone, I moved my strong hands up her shirt. I grazed my fingers up her abdomen, moving at a leisurely pace to ensure I explore every part of her thoroughly. 

"K-Kade, please," The mint-haired angel whimpered, using all her strength not to collapse on top of me.

"Please, what? Use your words," I asked smugly, groping her breasts as I teased the buds with my thumbs.

"Please don't tease me, I do not wish to wait any longer."

Satisfied with the surrender of power, I swiftly pulled the band tee off of her body, exposing her petite cleavage. She was wearing a barely-there bra, matching her underwear. Her waist tapered in, then her thighs met her hips. They were so plump, I could happily spend all day devouring them.

My cock throbbed at the sight of Zaida topless and aroused.

I hastily removed my shirt with the help of the Zaida's eager hands. Once I exposed myself to her, she observed the the hills and dips of my body, making herself familiar with my bare skin. Zaida grazed over my soft abs and giggled with excitement.

She traced the impression of my ribs as I began to give sloppy kisses to her neck. I held a steady grip on her sides as she squirmed, but made no effort to escape.

"Hah, Kade..." She steadied herself with her hands propped on my pecs. I began treating her with harsh love-bites to her neck, immediately following up with sloppy kisses to make up for the pain.

I could tell she was reaching her climax. As much as I wanted to enjoy this moment, I needed to wrap this up.

As I made my way down to her bosom, I removed the straps of her bra from the lovely alien's shoulders. She wasted no time in undoing the clasp for me, moaning heavily every time I nipped her breasts.

"How long were you waiting for this, Zaida?" I mouthed into her chest as I continued to suck and nip at her sensitive nipples.

"So long... Since you discovered m-me in the wr-wreckage of my- Kade...!"

I felt her burning-hot sex tighten as she gripped my hair in a tight fist. She released a blinding euphoria, soaking through the lacy fabric. The beautiful alien collapsed on top of me, her bosom pushing against my chest.

As the goddess-like woman caught her breath, I moved her thick hair away from her face. I could easily see her expression as her face cradled into my shoulder. Zaida was flushed from all the excitement, with her eyes a bright yellow, and was soaking in the afterglow of her release.

I happily comforted her as she regained composure, showering the beautiful alien in compliments and tokens of affection. Eventually, I laid my head on top of hers and wrapped my arms around her body.

I took in the aroma of Zaida's hair. There was just something so intoxicating about the fact that she smelled like my coconut-scented shampoo.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" I asked in a teasing manner, making small circles on her lower back.

Zaida straightened up to look me in the eyes. Her beauty caught me in a trance, making me unable to look away.

"Yes, that was most enjoyable. I hope we can continue this?" She questioned, beginning to press herself into my still hard cock.

"Ye- I mean, I'd love to, but not right now. I've got work in a bit," I let out a heavy sigh as I held her still, despite my arousal protesting, "If I don't leave in five minutes, I'll be late."

"Can you not stay home another day?"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I don't get paid if I'm not at Spender's. Besides, Ethan is coming back later today."

I gave a final kiss to her lips before reluctantly slipping away. Zaida watched me move through the hallway. She was disappointed to see me leave, no doubt, but didn't say anything. 

I have to change quick, I don't want my boss questioning why I smell like sex after being gone for an entire day. He's already annoying enough without having a reason to pester me.

I paced into my room, undressing as I walked. My sweatpants and underwear trailed behind me as my feet scurried to the dresser. I pulled out a new pair of boxers, socks, and jeans, nearly jamming my finger in the process.

I spun around to sit on the bed, nearly missing the mint-haired beauty hiding in the shadows of my doorway.

Although a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect her to be watching me. I subtly took in her appearance before shifting my focus to what I was doing.

She put her shirt on before coming to find me, but her thighs were enough for my arousal to return. I continued my task of getting dressed and pretended I didn't see her. Maybe I wanted her to watch.

I pretended to fix my underwear as I remained nude on the bed. I slowly put one foot through, then the other, reluctantly pulling it to my waist. Zaida bit her lip absent-mindedly, studying my body as I moved.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy anymore," I chuckled, hoisting my up my calves socks as I spoke.

"Oh! I- uh," she flushed, " I wish to say goodbye, before you take your leave for work."

I unfolded my pants and dressed myself as Zaida sauntered into the room, her long hair swaying beautifully with the rthym. Once she reached me, my arm slithered around her waist. I gripped her right cheek, earning a light moan from her lips.

"Take that smug look off you face!" She teased, pushing her body into me, "Or I'll make you pay for it later."

"Oh? Is that right?" I grinned mischievously.

"One-hundred percent correct!" Her eyes glowed brighter with each word passing through her lips.

I admired her face once more. I couldn't help it, she's just so captivating.

Her skin was still flush, but she was smiling as she basked in my company. H  
Zaida's eyes were radiating, which wasn't new information, but the galaxies in them were. I could see the stars flickering, and even saw a meteor shoot across one. Had they always done that?

Before I could catch a glimpse of anything more, her tongue was in my mouth. In all honesty, I didn't expect this- I just wanted to look at her intriguing features. It felt so urgent I froze in shock, for just a moment, as her tongue demanded more.

I kissed her back, forcing all I could into this single kiss. Our tongues writhed about, eager to touch one-another. This felt so much more intimate than earlier. Like she was giving me affection out of desperation, instead of arousal.

I could tell she wasn't skilled with what she was doing, but it didn't matter. Our tongues intertwined, our bodies melted together, our heat exchanged. It was almost as if I was living in one of my many daydreams.

"Kade, you could do this forever and I would still want more of you."

But of course, I had to wake up eventually.

'More of me? As in, more than just friends with benefits?'

I pushed myself away, leaving Zaida dazed and confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zay asked, moving to hold my hand.

"No," I pulled back, "I- I have to get going. I'm already late."

The last few moments I spent in the mobile home were filled with deafening silence.

As I left for work, I looked back to the couch where the mint-haired alien sat. She was fully clothed now, and looked at me awkwardly.

"Bye, Zaida," I murmured, "I'll see you after work, okay?"

Zaida tried to mask her disappointment with a smile. "Yes. I'll see you soon, Kade."

As I entered the driver's seat of my car, I shivered. It was still chilly, despite the Sun being out for a couple hours now.

'You knew you weren't over your heartbreak yet. Why did you do that?'

I inserted the key to warm up the car.

-Kre-ee-ee-vroom-

'You saw the shame and disappointment in her eyes. You could have avoided all of this by controlling yourself for once,'

I pulled out the driveway, the gravel crackling under my tires. I was going twenty over the limit, but I would risk a ticket to save my job.

'How are you going to salvage this relationship after you already managed to fuck it up?'

Eventually, my car was racing as fast as my thoughts. I just can't resist sabotaging anything I've got going for me.

"All because I can't control myself for two damn minutes."

-*-*-*-End of Chapter-*-*-*-


End file.
